cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Apprentice (Villain)
Season 1= Weekly Results Challenges Week 1 *'''Project managers:''' Lyle (Prime) and Clarissa (Sapphire) *'''Task:''' To promote and sell used villainous contraptions. *'''Result:''' Prime sold six contraptions for a total of $604.3, while Sapphire sold nine contraptions for a total of $1,635.0, making them the winners. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Lyle, Damien, and Willis *'''Fired:''' Lyle, as he failed to keep the team together, as well as pricing successful contraptions for rather low prices. *'''Notes:''' Alexandros was not brought back into the boardroom by Lyle (due to the poor selections of the items to be sold), which might have played a huge role in Lyle's firing. Week 2 *'''Project managers:''' Jase (Prime) and Alexandros (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Sylviana and Tina went to Prime, while Alexandros and Damien went to Sapphire. *'''Task:''' To vandalize ten buildings while staying in a budget of $100. *'''Result:''' Sapphire had $27 leftover from the budget, while Prime had $8 leftover, making Sapphire the winners. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Jase, Sylviana, and Willis *'''Fired:''' Willis, for showing in the past two weeks little to no effort or cooperation within the team. *'''Notes:''' While Jase's decision for bringing Sylviana back into the boardroom did cause a problem with Pumpker and his assistants, Jase said he did that as a strategic and risky move in order to get Willis fired. Luckily, the plan worked and Willis was fired. Week 3 *'''Project managers:''' Sylviana (Prime) and Damien (Sapphire) *'''Task:''' To create a device that will inflict harm on people under a budget of $500. *'''Result:''' Prime had $9.56 leftover, while Sapphire went over budget, causing them to lose for the first time. *'''Winner:''' Prime *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Damien, Kerry, and Louise *'''Fired:''' Damien, for saying he came up with the losing idea, as well as not keeping track of the budget. *'''Notes:''' Damien was the last of the first three people in the boardroom to be fired, as all three of them were fired one week after another. Week 4 *'''Project managers:''' Sandra (Prime) and Hailey (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Tina went back to Sapphire, Alexandros went to back to Prime, while Sandra went to Prime. *'''Task:''' To come up with the most effecting jewelry store robbing scheme. *'''Result:''' Prime only stole $5,000 worth of jewels, but Sapphire stole $8,750.3 worth of jewels, making them the winners. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Sandra, Alexandros, and Killroy *'''Fired:''' Sandra, for assessing her blames on other people, and was partially responsible for the team's losing scheme. Week 5 *'''Project managers:''' Anni (Prime) and Nik (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Jase, Nik, and Killroy went to Sapphire, while Anni, Hailey, and Kerry went to Prime. *'''Task:''' To come up with a villain spying device and pitch it. *'''Result:''' Sapphire sold 780 devices, while Prime only sold 165 devices, making Sapphire the winner. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Anni, Kerry, and Sylviana *'''Fired:''' Kerry, for attempting to thwart the team's idea, as well as delivering a poor pitch. *'''Notes:''' Catherine, one of Pumpker's assistants, actually left the room while Prime was pitching the product. In a future interview, Zackariah said that he knew at that moment his "team was screwed". Week 6 *'''Project managers:''' Zackariah (Prime) and Tina (Sapphire) *'''Task:''' To sell five items for the most amount of money possible *'''Result:''' While Prime didn't sell a single item, Sapphire sold all five items and earned $802.6. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Zackariah, Alexandros, and Anni *'''Fired:''' Zackariah, as he was in charge of selling the items and he didn't sell an item, resulting in his team's loss. *'''Notes:''' This is the biggest victory within the show, with a margin of 802.6:0. Week 7 *'''Project managers:''' Clarissa (Prime) and Killroy (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Anii and Hailey went to Sapphire, while Jase, Clarissa, and Tina went to Prime. *'''Task:''' To buy four imported villain objects under a budget of $500 *'''Result:''' Prime used $360 to buy the four objects, while Sapphire used $250 to buy the four objects, making them the winner. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Clarissa, Jase, and Sylviana *'''Fired:''' Clarissa, for attempting to hide her mistakes, and mistaking the purpose of the task. Week 8 *'''Project managers:''' Jase (Prime) and Louise (Sapphire) *'''Task:''' To convince teenagers to apply for the University and Institution of Villainess and Evil. *'''Result:''' While Prime had 357 new recruits, while Sapphire garnered no one to apply. *'''Winner:''' Prime *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Louise, Anni, and Hailey *'''Fired (first time):''' Louise, for coming up with the mascot idea for promoting the university, which Pumper said was embarrassing. *'''Fired (second time):''' Anni, for her inconsistency throughout the task as well the previous ones. *'''Notes:''' Pumpker claims this to be the most embarrassing turnout for both teams. He said that "both teams should have and could have done better". This is also the first time there has been a double firing in the show. Week 9 *'''Project managers:''' Sylviana (Prime) and Alexandros (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Nik went back to Prime, while Tina and Alexandros went to Sapphire. *'''Task:''' To locate and create a secret lair while only using $2,500. *'''Result:''' Prime spent $846.4 on a lair, but Sapphire spent $903.6 on it, causing Prime to win. *'''Winner:''' Prime *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Alexandros, Killroy, and Tina *'''Fired:''' Alexandros, for the excessive spending on the most useless parts, as well as threatening to give his project manager title to someone else. Week 10 *'''Project managers:''' Nik (Prime) and Hailey (Sapphire) *'''Team reshuffle:''' Everybody went back to their original teams. *'''Task:''' To come up with a plan to hijack a museum. The most money stolen wins. *'''Result:''' While Sapphire stole $55,870 worth of objects, Prime failed and only stole $1,064, giving Sapphire the win. *'''Winner:''' Sapphire *'''Brought into the boardroom:''' Nik, Jase, and Killroy *'''Fired:''' Killroy, for his short temper and his constant complaining with certain tasks. Week 11 *'''Semi-finalists:''' Hailey, Jase, Nik, Sylviana, and Tina. *'''Task:''' The five remaining candidates must undergo a series of interviews by Pumpker's colleague's. *'''Result:''' Jase and Sylviana progress onto the finals, while Nik, Tina, and Hailey were fired. *'''Fired:''' **Nik, for his rather unexceptionable behavior towards the interviewers, and he was noted for having for having a bland CV. **Tina, because her villainous background has shown that she has had many failures within the past. **Hailey, for being stated by Pumpker that "we are both completely different opposites. I'm not sure how it will work us with us two". =Season 2= Weekly Results=